


Curiosity Killed The Cat, But Satisfaction Brought It Back

by Luluthechoosingcrow



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, Face-Sitting, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luluthechoosingcrow/pseuds/Luluthechoosingcrow
Summary: Duff comes home after a hard day's work to find something extraordinary that changes his world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot, but I broke it up into several short chapters.

Well, that was weird.

Usually when Duff got home, he was greeted with a chorus of "Hello"s and "Did you bring any food?"s. But now, the dingy apartment he shared with his band mates seemed to be empty. 

Actually, he recalled Axl stating this morning that he was going to go out on the strip to look for either a side hustle or a particularly cheap hooker. Why he wanted to spend his last five bucks on a whore when plenty of women already threw themselves at his feet (not to mention that he already had a girlfriend AND was fucking their lead guitarist) Duff wasn't sure, but whatever. So, that was where one of the guys was, but what about the other three? 

Duff decided that he didn't particularly care, then turned around to toss his coat on the ramshackle couch. Instead, he got his sleeves entangled with his work apron, dropped his keys, and tripped over Slash's smelly cowboy boots. The resulting face plant did, however, reveal the whereabouts of two more friends. 

Owner of said shoes was passed out on top of their drummer in a puddle of Jack on the kitchen floor. Both were covered in several fist sized bruises, but appeared to be cuddling. Now thoroughly annoyed, Duff made his way to the broom closet he called his own, all the while muttering how, "I don't need those fucker's company to fill my lonely existence anyways. Yeah! I'm rather glad I've got the house to myself (sort of)."

Except that he really didn't. As Duff neared his bedroom, he noticed something odd about the room next to his, which belonged to Axl and Izzy. There was A) a sock on the door and B) some *interesting* sounds coming from within. Oh, who was he kidding, that was definitely the noise a person makes when a very certain part of the body is being touched.

All obvious conclusions pointed to it being Izzy doing something private in there that Duff should totally not be listening to. Except, he kind-of-sort-of-maybe wanted to stay and see exactly what sounds Izzy could make.


	2. Chapter 2

'Victory!' Izzy smirked to himself as he heard the heavy foot steps stop outside his door.

A few hours earlier, Axl had declared that he was going out to look for a whore known for giving half price to wanna be rockstars (which was approximately half the population of L.A.). "Brenda, I think that's her name." Izzy snorted, "You think? Ok, well don't come crying back to me when Tiffany slaps you for calling her Brenda." The singer just flipped him the bird and sauntered out the door. 

Slash and Steven then decided that the departure of their overlord should be celebrated. With alcohol, obviously. So he had joined them in chasing the bottom of the bottle for a while, but then wisely decided to barricade himself in his room once they started re-enacting Steven's favorite WWE wrestling moves. 

Settling down on the ancient mattress and lighting up a joint, he sat and pondered life for a while. After a few minutes, it had gotten suspiciously quiet. A quick check of the kitchen confirmed his suspicions: Slash and Steven had head-butted so hard they knocked themselves out. 'Idiots', he thought, shaking his head fondly.

So, now that he had the house to himself, what should he do? It was then that he was struck with an idea of pure genius. It was so wonderful and exciting that he was sure Axl would be extremely jealous that HE hadn't thought of it, if he ever found out. Well ok, he would probably be mostly disgusted, unless he was harbouring some secret love that Izzy didn't know of.

The plan was basically to lure Duff into his room and finally have his way with him. By making his jerk off session sound ludicrously good. Alright, so it wasn't fool proof, and maybe a little crazy, but it could work, right!?! I mean best case scenario, he would finally attract the man of his dreams AND get off. Worst case scenario, someone walks in and he gets punched, but Izzy wasn't going to think about it.

Ok, scratch that, he wanted nobody but Duff walking in here. Jumping up to fix that problem with sock on the door handle, he then hesitated for a moment. 'What if he sees the sock and knows what I'm doing so he doesn't come in? Yeah bit what if AXL comes in because he DOESN'T know what I'm doing?' The second thought won out, so he hurried to affix the footware to the door handle and get back to bed.

Sighing as he shucked off his shirt and unbuttoned his jeans, the guitarist ran his hands down his chest to his nipples. Pinching and rubbing until they were hard, he kept the left hand there and trailed his right over his stomach and towards the bulge in his boxers. As he pulled his dick out and started stroking the base, he tried to bring thoughts of Duff to mind.

He pictured the bassist shirtless and covered in shiny sweat after a gig. He heard his hearty laugh over a stupid joke that Steven told him, then his shy little giggle as he talked about "first's" with Izzy over a joint. He saw the way he swung his hips to the beat of The Rolling Stones, and beckoned somebody, anybody to come dance with him because 'Good music like this should not be wasted.' The way he came home covered in ketchup and flour in that sexy, skin tight, all black uniform he wore when working at the restaurant. 

Which brought him back to the matter at hand, seeing as he definitely heard the rumble of a familiar beat up truck and the clink of keys hitting the floor. 'More like in your hand' a snarky little voice in his head piped. 'Shut the fuck up' a different one replied. 'Oh god, the real Izzy thought in horror, 'I need to start going with Axl to his therapy sessions.


	3. Chapter 3

'God, i should NOT be doing this' Duff thought as he listened to Izzy's breathy gasps and moans. He moved another half a foot closer, face almost pressed against the scratched wood of the door, his own harsh breathes now bouncing back on his face. Realizing that he was panting loud enough for the whole block to hear, he quickly concentrated on quieting down. He grinned as he heard a high-pitched whine of pleasure.

'Damn, I'd love to see his face right now. Woah, woah, what!?! Knock it off dude,' he berated himself internally, 'No homo-shit, I do not need a sexuality crisis added to my fucked up life.' 

But all thoughts of not fucking Izzy flew out of his head with the most delicious, needy groan he had ever heard in his life (and he'd heard a lot). And that was definitely the sound of a cap being opened and shut on a bottle of lube. 'What is he doing with that? Is is going to be smeared over his dick, to make it all smooth and shiny? Or... Is it gonna go somewhere else?' Duff was practically salivating with the image his mind had conjured.

He saw Izzy laying on his back on a large, king sized bed with burgundy satin sheets causing a stark contrast with his pale skin. His head was thrown back, exposing the blank column of his throat, just waiting to be marked up. He was slowly pumping his thick cock, twisting at the top and pulling down slowly towards the base and circling around his balls. Two slick fingers teased around his hole, spreading it by putting them in a 'v' shape, then sliding inside. The air was full sweet candle smoke, and it was accompanied by wanton moans of his name, begging for Duff to come and take him, fill him, make him his. 

'Well, there goes not thinking about any homo-shit' he gasped and shuddered, leaning against the door for support as these wild thoughts overtook him with a burning desire. Except, he had forgotten that the handle on this door was loose and all it needed was a little force to make it open. 

With a surprised yelp, the bassist fell backwards through the doorway and landed with an "Oof" on the scummy floor. Well, he was just fucked now, wasn't he?


	4. Chapter 4

'And that, ladies and gentlemen,' Izzy thought as Duff quite literally busted down his door, ' is how you get a man.'

Still pumping his cock, the guitarist turned his head towards his friend cowering in fear on the carpet. "I was hoping you'd decide to join me. Not the entrance I was expecting, though."

"Hmm- I'm sorry- ah- you were- I mean- what?" Duff tripped over his words in shock. "You aren't going to beat the shit out of me for creepily listening to you in the hall?" 

Izzy smirked, and spoke again, slowly, to make sure his intentions were clear. "I wanted you to come in here. I've seen the way you look at me, and I've been lookin' at you too..."

Duff had his mouth wide open in shock, eyes huge as he stared at Izzy (and the dick still in his hand). Itwas honestly turning Izzy on even more. 'I fucking love his mouth. It's so red and plump and it would look amazing rapped around my dick. And those eyes, oh god those eyes, they're so captivating and sensual. I should walk over there right now and make him stay on his knees for me."

While he was admiring Duff's face, the bassist got a hold of his wits and stood up. Izzy was startled back to reality as his image of Duff suddenly moved and...started stripping off his clothes? First his boots, then a belt, button up, black slacks (remember, restaurant attire), and finally boxers followed. 'Well then, I guess I convinced him. Took long enough!'

Once he was sufficiently naked, Duff grinned at Izzy and stepped towards his bedside. "Scoot over, I've looked and I've listened and now I wanna touch."

Quite pleased that his plan had worked out so nicely, he complied and moved towards the other side of the mattress, all the while admiring Duff's lean body. He was very tall (6'4 to be exact), and that reflected onto his legs. They seemed to stretch out for miles on the bed, feet dangling off the edge. His shins were skinny and covered in scars and bruises, and his thighs had just the right amount of fat to make them look absolutely irresistible. A nice, hard dick, sharp V, rosy nipples, and broad shoulders completed the picture. He was a god.

Noticing that he was being watched, Duff arched his back and bucked his hips, returning the favor of giving a show. Looking intently as his dick bounced in front of him, Izzy finally reached over and grabbed onto what he'd been after for over a year.


	5. Chapter 5

"Holy shit! Do that again!" Duff practically screamed as Izzy pressed his thumb into the slit at the tip of his dick. His eyes were clenched shut, head thrown back in ecstasy as his friend (lover? fuck buddy? one night stand?!) did his best to get him off. 

"You have no fucking clue how long I've wanted this," Izzy panted, twisting his wrist just to hear Duff make a beautiful noise. He was leaning over the bassist at a slightly odd angle, lean body hunched as his arm moved up and down. "This is getting a little uncomfortable. Can I blow you?"

'Woah, he wants to blow me!? This isn't your everyday, run of the mill, friendly jerk off session!' Duff thought as he nodded vigorously. This was honestly better than anything he'd ever imagined, including the dream he had had in the hallway not fifteen minutes ago. Wait, this wasn't going to end as soon as Steven broke out the annoy-the-fuck-out-of-Duff-so-he'll-wake-up-and-make-me-pancakes air horn, was it?

"Oh! Oh fuck..holy hell....keep doing that...shit...please don't stop..." Izzy had put his sharp tongue to use and was busily licking the bulging vein on the underside of Duff's cock. He moved his mouth upwards to suck on the tip, then back down to play with his balls, never staying in one place for too long. "Please, Iz, come on! Stop teasing!""

He just smirked and kept skimming his lips feather light over Duff's crotch. "Aww, I was hoping that I could cum IN that pretty mouth of yours, but ON you could work too..." He trailed off, gazing upwards through dark lashes as he flicked his tongue over the slit again.

Duff choked on air as his head was assaulted with images of Izzy sucking his dick, Izzy's warm cum splattering on his stomach, Izzy pulling his hair as he came in his mouth! God, this man was going to kill him, and he hadn't even touched him yet! Speaking of...

"C'mere. I wouldn't want to dash your hopes, now would I?" Izzy grinned at him from his spot between his legs and crawled, unlike a cat, up his body to straddle his chest.

"Hi."

Duff snorted. "Hi? You just climbed up here to shove your dick in my face all you've got to say is hi? No 'I am gonna pound you so hard'? No 'You dirty fucking slut'? Not even a 'suck it bitch'?" Izzy started chucklimg, then full out laughing after Duff was done with his mini tirade.

"Wow babe, I didn't know you liked dirty talking so much. I'll have to keep those phrases in mind for future reference." 

Duff was immensely pleased. 'He called me babe! And he plans on doing this again!' Now, about that dick in his face...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys, I know this is dragging on, and that the chapters are way too short *sigh. But! It should be done in two or three days, and I'm working on other projects. 
> 
> Ok, enjoy my lovelies!

'Where did he learn to do this?!? If it was Steven I swear I'll castrate that motherfucker!' Izzy thought as Duff gave him one of the best blow jobs he'd ever had. It was incredibly hot, sloppy, and way too good for a beginner.

"Shit baby, I didn't know you were such a slut for dick. You like to take it, don't you?" Duff just whimpered and sucked even harder, attempting to show non-verbally that yes, he was a slut for Izzy's dick and would love to take it all day. The guitarist's breathing got harsher as Duff pulled him closer on his chest, trying to deep throat him. 

'This is definitely what I had been hoping for. Woah!' Izzy startled as Duff's large hands gripped his ass cheeks and spread them apart, rubbing the pad of his index finger over the puckered hole. The guitarist couldn't decide whether to move forward into Duff's mouth, or backwards into his fingers. He settled on a gentle rocking motion, which greatly pleased Duff if the noise he made was anything to go by.

After a few minutes of sucking and prodding, he pulled off with a plop. "I can't really reach you that well when your on my chest." He gasped, voice rough from abuse and out of breath. "Sit on my face?" 

Eagerly, Izzy scrambled to comply, moving so that his legs were over Duff's shoulders and he was kneeling above the bassist. Looking down at the beautiful man inbetween his legs, he couldn't help but think that 'This is it. This is where I'm supposed to be. I've died and gone to heaven.'

He was brought back to earth when a wet suction formed around his balls. Moving his head forward a bit, Duff was able to lick all around his taint and hole, just starting to push inside the tight ring of muscle. Izzy couldn't stop the sounds from escaping his lips as Duff ate him out, occasionally pulling his hips down on his face or spanking him. 

One of the bassist's long fingers joined his wriggling tongue again, used the build up of spit to lubricate him a bit. There really was a lot of saliva and bodily fluids down there, Izzy realized as Duff literally slurped some up. 'God, that's pretty disgusting, but also kinda hot.'

Noticing that Duff was going to keep going with the fingering (not that he at all minded), he leaned forward to search the pile of stuff next to the mattress for the bottle of lube.

However, that moved his nether regions away from Duff's face and more towards his forehead. "Hey, whatcha doin?" he asked, reaching a hand up to wipe drool and precum off the top of his head as Izzy moved back to hovering over him.

"Just getting some lube," he replied. Not that he had anything against rough, animalistic sex, but Izzy knew that doing anal for the first time was not when you wanted to skip the foreplay. 

"Oh yeah, that would probably come in handy right now," Duff conceded, letting Izzy pump a few squirts of it into his waiting hand. 

"Wait, you're sure you want to do this, yeah?" The man sitting on him made an expression like he'd just grown a second head.

"Well, yeah. I did just get lube and sit back down on your face. Do you wanna do this? "

Duff smiled up at him, making his heart skip a beat. "Definitely. I wanted to make sure we are on the same page, though, just in case."

With a nod to signal the go ahead, Izzy let Duff stretch and massage him, until he had three fingers ramming in and out of his ass as he cried out. Deciding he was ready, he moved backwards over Duff's body until he was hovering over his dick. 'Holy fuck, it's actually happening. Duff Mckagan is going to fuck me!'


End file.
